The field experiments proposed will allow us to explore the potential for controlled experimentation in a naturalistic field setting using white-crowned sparrows. The aim is to demonstrate that field experimental methods can yield more precise results than it is possible to obtain in the laboratory with wild animals in captivity. In this way we will establish the generality of the parameters of habituation which have been developed in the behavior laboratory and with physiological preparations.